Scout
Scouts are natural explorers and adventurers, full of curiosity and trained to handle the out-of-the-way locations where they often operate. Scouts tend to be independent, signing on when the credits are good and their skills are best utilized and tested. Scouts understand the lay of the land and the orbit of the stars. They know how to recognize danger and locate the basic necessities for survival. The Scout seeks knowledge, tries to solve mysteries, and to find a path through the wild regions, often becoming a decent pilot along the way, and usually learns how to protect himself from whatever hides over the next hill or beyond the most distant nebula. Exploits Many Scouts become adventurers to see what's in the next star system. They pick up skills that make them excellent members of any team. They are usually the best trackers, trailblazers, and survivalists the galaxy has to offer. Some Scouts are scientists and researchers who learn the skills of the profession so they don't have to rely on others. Some sell their services to the highest bidder. More often, the adventurous Scout has a good heart, a sense of honor, and a burning desire to embrace the wild regions of the galaxy and learn to conquer them- either figuratively or literally. Adventurous Scouts call themselves rangers, outriders, hunters, explorers, guides, adventurous scholars, and vanguards. Characteristics Scouts temper insatiable curiosity with excellent Survival instincts. They make use of Dexterity and Intelligence, as well as Wisdom, to spot and avoid dangers. The Scout has an undying faith in themselves and their abilities that sometimes allows the Scout to call upon reserves and an inner strength to get out of tough situations. Scouts like to be the first to reach any location, although they also want to reach it in one piece. They can be gruff or silent, jovial or talkative. They are confident and brave, and they often appreciate the wonders that the galaxy has to offer. Backgrounds Scouts come to their profession in search of something, usually knowledge or secrets or the answers to the mysteries of the ages. Scholars, while possibly associated with an institute of learning or a particular government, often forsake the halls of academe for the pure research of working in the field. Pathfinders and explorers may work for a government or a military institution, or they may take on freelance contracts from anyone willing to pay for their services. Many Scouts develop into Bounty Hunters, especially those who combine military skills with their tracking and searching abilities. Every group of adventurers benefits from having a Scout in the party. Examples of Scouts in Star Wars Chewbacca, Wicket the Ewok, Captain Tarpals Game Rule Information Scouts have the following game statistics: Abilities Most of the Scout's key skills rely on Dexterity, Intelligence, and Wisdom. Strength is also useful for the Scout Trained in athletic skills. Class Skills Trained in 5 + Intelligence Modifier: * Climb * Endurance * Initiative * Jump * Knowledge (All skills, taken individually) * Mechanics * Perception * Pilot * Ride * Stealth * Survival * Swim Hit Points Scouts begin play at 1st level with a number of hit points equal to 24 + their Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, Scouts gain 1d8 hit points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Scouts gain a number of Force Points equal to 5 + one-half their character level (Rounded down) at 1st level, and every time they gain a new level in this class. Any Force Points left over from previous levels are lost. Class Features All of the following are features of the Scout class. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, a Scout gains a +1 class bonus to their Fortitude Defense and a +2 class bonus to their Reflex Defense. Starting Feats A Scout begins play with the following Feats: * Shake It Off* * Weapon Proficiency (Pistols) * Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) * Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) *You must meet the prerequisite of this Feat (Minimum Constitution 13 and Trained in Endurance) to gain it. Talent Trees At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, and so on), a Scout gains an additional Talent. A Scout may choose a Talent from any Talent Tree they wish, but they must meet the prerequisites (If any) of the chosen Talent. The Talent can be selected from any of the Talent Trees (Scout). Bonus Feats At every even-numbered level (2nd, 4th, 6th, etc.), a Scout gains a bonus Feat. This Feat must be selected from the related page (Bonus Feats (Scout)). As with normal Feats, you must meet the prerequisites to select the Feat. The Bonus Feat must be from the Bonus Feats (Scout), unless explicitly stated otherwise. Credits A 1st level Scout starts play with 3d4 x 250 credits. Category:Core Category:Heroic Classes